psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
0306 Caesar's Gold Coins
Caesar's Gold Coins is the sixth episode of Psycho-Pass 3. Summary Ignatov and Kisaragi successfully infiltrate the Heaven's Leap sanctuary. Shindo goes to question Auma, but the team discovers that he sacrificed himself to stop the third suicide bomber from murdering immigrants he had rescued from an illegal prostitution ring. They also uncover a cache of illegal gun parts. Ignatov and Kisaragi learn that each of the suicide bombers had been treated in Heaven's Leap's sanctuary with a Hue treatment called "Eternal White." Bifrost continues to manipulate events although Homura bets that Public Safety will succeed. One of Irie's contacts reveals rumors that quality Japanese-made gun parts are being exported. Aschenbach discovers the undercover operation and captures Ignatov and Kisaragi, then reveals that he is the son of Bifrost member, Saionji. Shindo suspects that Shinogi is using her rental car company to smuggle goods and, possibly, the suicide bombers. They then receive a call from Shinogi warning them about the fourth bomber, but Todoroki kills him despite Shindo's orders to take him alive. Shindo deduces that both Shinogi and Auma were trying to prevent the bombings. Foreign Affairs tries to stop the investigation because they have already infiltrated Heaven's Leap. Zaharias is killed by the fifth suicide bomber before Foreign Affairs can take custody of him. Shindo surmises the bombings are part of a plot concocted by O'Brien, Nisei, Shinogi and Auma to expose the corruption in Japan's immigration system, but someone preempted their plan. Following a Mental Trace, Shindo concludes that O'Brien faked his death and is the mastermind behind the bombings. Meanwhile, Ignatov's wife Maiko Maya Stronskaya is kidnapped by Heaven's Leap.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Psycho-Pass_3_episodes Story Episode 6 begins with Ignatov and Kisaragi attending a party at Heaven’s Leap in their holo disguises. As the both of them dine and chat with the other guests, the pair are greeted by Aschenbach. Greeting Aschenbach, Ignatov enquires about the terrorist attack on the PR event. Smiling, Aschenbach gently replies that it is actually a bit of a relief for him. Looking up, Ignatov notices the new construction of Heaven’s Leap’s headquarters and inquires Aschenbach about it. Meanwhile, Saionji is entertaining some guests in the background. Later, in their guest rooms, Ignatov and Kisaragi are performing a bug sweep. Giving Kisaragi the all-clear, they remove their disguises and start charging their holo-bands. Sitting down, Kisaragi remarks that she is surprised that their disguises worked. Ignatov reasons that Heaven’s Leap probably weren’t expecting illegal full body holos. Addressing Ignatov, Kisaragi apologizes for not protecting him during the terrorist attack on the PR event. Reassuring her, Ignatov tells Kisaragi not to worry about it and asks that she do the same thing for him. Getting back to business, Ignatov informs Kisaragi that their first priority is to search for the bombs and find the locations of Shinogi and Nisei. Meanwhile, at the Public Safety Bureau, Hinakawa is reporting to Tsunemori about their current case. Changing the subject, Hinakawa also explains how the new Inspectors are re-investigating their predecessors’ case. Ending the call, Hinakawa puts on a goofy grin, when all of a sudden, Shimotsuki appears and scares him. Labeling Hinakawa’s grin, “Disgusting,” ''Shimotsuki expresses her disapproval over him contacting Tsunemori and advises him to value his current team over his previous one. Meanwhile, Shindo and his team are driving towards a warehouse jointly rented by Shinogi and O’Brien. While Karanomori is filling them on the details of it over the comms, they arrive at the warehouse. Stopping the car, Shindo surmises that O‘Brien and Shinogi had to abandon this property to expedite the naturalisation of refugees. Kunizuka remarks that it’s also possible that Shinogi and O’Brien may have had access to the bombs seized by Dejima. Irie then interrupts and reports that he has confirmed that there are no bogey traps. Entering the warehouse, Shindo and his team discover five medical beds with bloody sheets. Analysing the scene, Irie confirms there are three human bombs left. Todoroki also confirms the presence of vaporized elements which match the explosives used in the attacks. Contacting Karanomori, Shindo asks her about the management data for the warehouse . Checking, Karanomori informs Shido that the data is in a factory in Mitake New Town where Auma works. Noticing the obvious connections, Shindo makes a worried expression. Back at Heaven’s Leap’s headquarters, Aschenbach is giving Ignatov and Kisaragi (who are in their disguises again) a guided tour of Heaven's Leap's facilities. In the main shrine room, Ignatov kindly asks Aschenbach for a meeting with Nisei. Aschenbach reluctantly agrees and guides the couple to the Central Prayer Chamber where they see Nisei meditating within a barrier. Looking on, Aschenbach explains that Nisei is in the middle of a special prayer and that no one is allowed to speak to him. Astonished, Ignatov asks if he has been like this the whole time and Aschenbach explains that he will likely speak again when true peace comes to him. In the hallway, Aschenbach, Ignatov and Kisaragi watch as a man is being dragged away by a bunch of men in masks and doctor’s outfits. Aschenbach explains that the man is what they call a ''“Bottom,” their least devoted adherents and surmises that the man was probably causing trouble. Aschenbach further explains that the masked men are the recently established, “Doctors,” ''their elite followers and introduces the pair to Dr. Saburo Nihei, the leader of the doctors. Back in their guest room, an undisguised Ignatov explains to Kisaragi that they are going to have to sneak by the members if they want to see Nisei and suggests taking part in their therapy sessions to gather more information. Shocked, Kisaragi expresses her disbelief that participating in the sessions will actually promote clearer hues and wonders why they believe in that fraud. Ignatov defends the adherents by mentioning how they probably needed someone after everybody had abandoned them. Uttering her surprise, Kisaragi remarks that she thought that Ignatov was a person who never needed anyone’s help. Smiling, Ignatov remarks, ''“Everyone needs help.” ''The next day, Auma dies in another suicide terrorist bombing. Arriving on the scene, Todoroki expresses his shock as the others look on. Back at the facility, Ignatov and Kisaragi are receiving counseling from Nihei and Aschenbach. During the counselling, Nihei recommends long term therapy, but Ignatov asks if there is a faster solution. Nihei recommends, ''‘Eternal White,’ a new treatment that creates clearer hues. Suddenly, an adherent arrives with news of Auma’s death, causing Kisaragi’s eyes to reel back in shock. Noticing, Aschenbach asks Viktor (Ignatov) to check the “packages” ''he has secured for him and Ignatov agrees. Meanwhile at the crime scene, Auma’s followers are gathering in mourning for Auma as Shindo’s team process the scene. Irie remarks on the irony that Auma died from another bomb attack. All of a sudden, Shindo gets a call from Karanomori who informs him that the bomber was Samuel Minnie, a former member of Heaven’s Leap. Confused, Todoroki asks why Auma was killed when he was presumably in league with the perpetrators. Ending the call, Shindo tries to performs a mental trace. However, Irie stops him. Asking him why, Irie reminds Shindo that he almost collapsed before. Smiling, Shindo informs Irie that he is curious about something. Shindo then explains his hypothesis that Auma was in a hurry to reach this place and had died to protect the dilapidated old building across from the factory. Opening the building’s door, the team are shocked to discover lots of refugee men and women in tattered clothes. Suddenly, two of Auma’s followers appear from the shadows. Asking them what’s going on, the followers explain to the team that Auma rescued those men and women from brothels run by a Pro-Special Zone advocate. Hearing this, Kunizuka admits that she has heard rumors about an organized prostitution ring. But an angry Todoroki asks why they didn’t report this to the Public Safety Bureau. Shindo retorts that they were probably afraid of being branded as latent criminals. Upset, Shindo asks the followers if Auma had died to protect these people. The followers confirm it, causing Irie to angrily exclaim what they were going to do it if these people get institutionalized. The followers confidently claim that they will handle it, but Shindo reaches his limits and yells at them, ''“What can you do with Joseph Auma gone?” ''Shindo then tells them that he’ll handle it and places a call to Shimotsuki, asking her for a favour. '' At the Public Safety Bureau, Shimotsuki makes a call to Hanashiro and asks her to place the prostitution victims under Dejima’s care. Shimotsuki remarks that she doesn’t really care what happens to the Immigrants but adds that she’ll owe Hanashiro one. Hanashiro calls her out on her lie. Smiling, Hanashiro tells Shimotsuki she’ll help out. Changing the subject, Hanashiro asks if they (Public Safety Bureau) are investigating Heaven’s Leap. Shimotsuki tries to dodge the question, but Hanashiro tells her to keep her nose out of them, otherwise she’ll end up deeper in her debt as she ends the call. Changing the comm line, Shimotsuki tells Shindo that they are ready to go, but warns him that his job is to protect people with healthy hues and not latent criminals. Shimotsuki continues to tell Shindo to never forget the Public Safety Bureau’s mission. Ending the call, Shindo informs the followers that the prostitution victims will be placed under Dejima’s care, causing the followers and the prostitutes to offer a prayer in gratitude. Shindo asks if Auma was hiding something else, so the followers lead them to a hidden submarine bunker with a stash load of weapon parts. Meanwhile back at the Heaven’s Leap Headquarters, an undisguised Ignatov and Kisaragi are sneaking around searching the place. Recalling the weapon parts Aschenbach showed them, Kisaragi confirms that Heaven’s Leap is a front for a smuggling ring. Thinking to herself, Kisaragi remarks that the weapon parts alone would be enough to secure a search warrant. But Ignatov rebuts that the organisation won’t go down so easily and insists that they need a bomb as well as the Founder’s confession. After running around for a bit, Ignatov and Kisaragi come across a secret medical ward with life preservation pods in it. Peeking through a gap in the door, the pair watches as Nihei and a staff member place an adherent into a pod. After confirming that Nihei is gone, Ignatov and Kisaragi sneak in and examine the pod. Looking at the pods, Kisaragi wonders if all the pods are filled with people. Finding a file cabinet, Ignatov and Kisaragi examine its contents and eventually discovers Marcel Cotard’s patient chart. Examining his chart, Kisaragi points out a strange comment to Ignatov'', “Attention required. CO-related subject. Add to expunge list.” Searching through the files, Ignatov and Kisaragi discover four other similar charts belonging to the other suicide bombers. Kisaragi then notices that all five of them were moved to Mitake New Town and suggests that Shinogi was moved with them. Looking down at the signature, Ignatov notices that the signature belongs to Aschenbach and wonders if he is the mastermind behind all this. That night, Azusawa is driving Saionji to Bifrost’s headquarters. Smiling, Azusawa remarks that Aschenbach seems well, causing Saionji to rebuke him for calling her, ''“Madam.” ''Saionji then reminds Azusawa that he doesn’t need to butter her up, causing Azusawa to express his concerns over the Special Religious Zone and their tough task. Thanking him for the warning, a curious Saionji asks Azusawa if he is aiming to become a Congressman. Azusawa admits that he does because he wants to discover the truth of their world. Ruminating on Azusawa’s words, Saionji remarks ''“The only equal to Sibyl in our society is Bifrost.” ''Azusawa remarks that he knows that, so Saionji wishes him well in being chosen for Roundrobin. Later in the Roundrobin chamber, Saionji calls for an Inspection motion and proposes bailouts for the steel, iron and energy industries as a ''‘relation hedge’ or ‘''insurance contract.’ Homura adamantly objects to the motion. However, Shirogane overrules him and seconds the motion. Shirogane additionally orders Bifrost to invest into rail transportation, dispersal of production base and the generation of reemployment for laborers. Watching Shirogane’s moves, Saionji asks him if he is in favor of the Special Religious Zone. But Shirogane denies it and explains that while he is not for the zone itself, he likes the idea of turning it into an international black-market relay for the sake of restoring predatory economics. With two to one, Saionji passes the motion. Noticing how extravagant it is for the dealer to propose a relation hedge, Shirogane wonders what Saionji is planning. He then asks Homura if he is going to keep on betting on the Public Safety Bureau’s success in the face of incalculable losses. Homura calmly remarks that if that happens, it will be the end for him. The next day at the Public Safety Bureau, Shindo and his team gather in Karanomori’s lab for a briefing and brainstorming session. Wracking his brains, Shindo postulates that there is something more to this than crushing the pro-special-zone advocates, leading Karanomori to point out the pocket watch that Auma had. Karanomori explains that the watch came from a refugee protection group in Dejima and that it had a microchip embedded in it with some sort of plan in it. Looking at it, Irie recalls that Shinogi had one too and Karanomori explains that the watches were given to Auma, Shinogi, O’Brien and Nisei. However they need all four to unlock whatever is on the watches. Changing the subject, Shindo asks about the parts they recovered from the factory. Karanomori explains that the parts are called ''“Bolts” and they are from foreign-made assault rifles. Confused, Todoroki asks what is going on, so Shindo suggests they look into it. Suddenly standing up, Irie remarks that he knows a guy who could help them out. Asking Shindo to come with him, Irie leads him to an antique shop owned by a gun-nut rich kid who became a fence. Greeting the guy (who jumps right out of his seat), Irie asks him about the parts. When the fence gets squeamish about it, Irie has Shindo pretend to be a psychotic inspector to intimidate him. Looking at the part, the fence identifies it as one from an AK-Alfa and asks where Irie got it from. Placing the fence into a headlock, Irie instructs the fence not to play dumb and asks how he is selling these. Gasping in pain, the fence declares that he has no idea, but suspects they are connected to rumours floating around about Japanese parts being sold on the black market. Irie asks if they are being distributed domestically, but the Fence claims that they are being shipped overseas because foreign mercenaries and armies will pay a ton even for faulty parts. At Heaven’s Leap’s Headquarters, Ignatov and Kisaragi in their disguises are attending the group prayer sessions. After the session, the pair sneak into the central temple. Kisaragi mentions that her holo-band battery is getting low, so they take off their disguises as they enter the central prayer chamber. Inside the chamber, the pair try to talk to Nisei only to discover that the Nisei they saw earlier was nothing but a hologram. Searching the room, Kisaragi notices a hidden panel and opens a hidden chamber with the real Nisei sleeping inside it. Searching the computer next to his bed, Kisaragi reports that Nisei is alive, but in a vegetative state. Looking at Nisei’s face, Ignatov determines that Nisei couldn’t be responsible for the crimes. Suddenly, the pair are interrupted by Aschenbach. Donning their disguises again, Ignatov (as Viktor) explains that he wanted to talk to Nisei and discovered him like this. Asking Aschenbach why he didn’t explain this earlier, Aschenbach displays his own Psycho-Pass instead. Calmly, Aschenbach explains that his Psycho-Pass was Mulberry Purple prior to joining the sect and that it only recovered thanks to the Founder and his teachings. Aschenbach continues that he created ‘Eternal White,’ as his thanks to Nisei and now Nisei’s hue is so perfectly white that he ended up like this. Dropping his guise, Aschenbach explains to the pair his plan of turning the new Special Religious Zone into a paradise for Nisei to return to. Summoning his guards, Aschenbach utters his surprise that the Public Safety Bureau authorized an undercover investigation. Removing their disguises, Ignatov asks how long he knew about them and Aschenbach explains that he has known ever since Kisaragi reacted to the news of Auma’s death, which is out of character for Vera. Aschenbach continues that he wanted to use them to flush out the Foreign Affair spies, but things have changed now since they discovered Nisei. Asking what he means by that, Ignatov and Kisaragi are knocked unconscious by Aschenbach’s men as Aschenbach calls Ignatov a poor actor. Regaining consciousness, Ignatov and Kisaragi discover themselves muzzled and strapped to a stretcher. Listening, Ignatov overhears a conversation between Azusawa and Aschenbach before looking up and seeing Azusawa’s face. Walking over to Kisaragi, Azusawa whispers to her that red roses suit her better than handcuffs before they are pushed away. In Aschenbach’s office, Azusawa asks Aschenbach if he is okay with the founder’s absence. Aschenbach calmly declares that the Founder is with him. Looking towards Aschenbach, Azusawa corrects him explaining the state Nisei is in isn’t called ‘Eternal White,’ but ‘Eustress Deficiency’ ''instead, leading Aschenbach to angrily declare that it isn’t a disease. Laughing, Azusawa remarks that Aschenbach is remarkable in a certain way for creating a method to forcibly induce Eustress Deficiency on others. Aschenbach corrects him saying it is Eternal White and asks Azusawa if he wants a taste of it. Shaking it off, Azusawa declares that he loves his job more than personal happiness and expresses his concerns over their hues as excessive violence often leads to Psycho-Pass deterioration. Aschenbach agrees that violence not approved by Sibyl is abominable which is why he’ll have the Peacebreakers handle it instead. Azusawa visibly expresses his disappointment that Aschenbach would resort to those lowlifes. At the National Centre for Medical Research, Shindo is paying a visit to Stronskaya. Shindo happily declares that her operation was a success and remarks that she should be able to see Ignatov soon. Stronskaya asks if Ignatov is working, causing Shindo to apologize. Giggling, Stronskaya asks why Shindo is apologizing and Shindo reveals it is because he’ll be the first person she sees instead of Ignatov. Gently thanking him, Stronskaya asks Shindo to watch over Ignatov. Rubbing his head, Shindo nervously admits that Ignatov is the one always saving him. Stronskaya turns to Shindo and declares that they will be fine so long as they watch out for each other. Later in the car, Shindo thanks Irie for allowing him to visit Stronskaya. Irie replies that its fine seeing as it was on the way. Recalling the case, Todoroki wonders where Shinogi hid the goods. Irie guesses that she probably hid them somewhere hard to find. Recalling the leased cars, Shindo suggests that they go to Shinogi’s car rental shop. Arriving at the shop, Shindo and his team are greeted by a worker who allows them inside the shop. Inspecting the cars, Todoroki discovers weapon parts hidden inside a container. Investigating the other cars, Shindo’s team discovers a stash of rough diamonds as well. As Shindo explains the monetary value of diamonds in conflict zones, Irie comes to the conclusion that this doesn’t fit Shinogi’s character. But Shindo remarks that it does fit and Hinakawa adds that they probably pulled off a stunt similar to Enomiya to transport the suicide bombers. Continuing their search, Shindo receives a call from Karanomori who reports that the system identifies cargo using the load sensors and Hinakawa reports that O’Brien used the system recently. Since O’Brien is dead, Shindo deduces that Shinogi was the actual user and suggests they check out that medical bay from earlier. Checking the room, Shindo has Hinakawa inspect the medical drone, but he finds nothing. Suddenly, a phone rings and Shindo finds one beneath the pillow. Picking up the phone, Shindo answers it and discovers Shinogi on the other line. Greeting Shindo, Shinogi congratulates him for discovering the truth about their operation. Asking about the person who was in the bed, Shinogi hushes Shindo and warns him that the Car Lease shop is the next target. Telling him to get out, Shinogi hangs up. Suddenly, Shindo hears a scream and races out to see the worker being held at knife point by a man (Alfred Scuttoula) screaming for Shinogi to get out. Demanding that Shinogi be brought out, Irie decides to come out and calm Scuttoula down while Shindo leaps from the staircase and restrains him. After Scuttoula is restrained, Todoroki and Irie arrive and subdue the guy with their stun sticks. Kicking him to the ground, Todoroki pulls out his Dominator and goes to destroy the guy with Destroy Decomposer mode. Suddenly, Shindo yells at Todoroki to stop and shoves the Dominator to the side. Struggling to rip the Dominator from Todoroki’s hand, Shindo gets pulled away and punched to the ground by Irie. Yelling at Irie what he is thinking, Irie tells Shindo to shut up and orders Todoroki to fire it. Activating his Dominator again, Todoroki fires at the bomber and kills him. Furious, Shindo argues that they could have saved the bomber, but Irie and Todoroki argue that he was a criminal. Shindo rebuts saying the car lease shop was the real target. Remembering that, Shindo immediately realizes that both Shinogi and Auma knew about the terrorist plot and were trying to stop it. Contacting Karanomori, Shindo asks her to trace Shinogi’s call. Karanomori traces the call back to the Special Relgious Zone event hall. At the destroyed hall, Shindo and his team enter and discover a tent on the main stage. Going inside, the team discovers a comatose man. Analysing the man, Hinakawa surmises that he is likely the same man who was lying in that bed at the church. Irie speculates that Shinogi was hiding out in the event hall and Shindo agrees. Todoroki wonders if she ran, but Shindo speculates that she wanted to entrust the man to them. The next day, a worried Shindo heads to Shimotsuki’s office and demands that they search Heaven’s Leap for Ignatov and Kisaragi. Tying up her bento box, Shimotsuki calmly informs Shindo that she is working on it with the Bureau of Culture, but as of this moment they don’t have the grounds to search for them. Shimotsuki further explains that if they raid the place now, information will leak out and put their investigation in danger. Hearing her arguments, Shindo speculates that Heaven’s Leap’s sympathizers within the Bureau are stonewalling them. Shimotsuki doesn’t deny it, but further informs Shindo that if Kisaragi and Ignatov do not contact them within the next 12 hours, then she will have Bureau Chief Hosorogi take action. Seeing the worried look on Shindo’s face, Shimotsuki tells him not to push himself too much and reminds him that he should be grateful to his Enforcers for saving his life the other day. Regaining his composure, Shindo replies that he is not being impatient, but rather wants to prevent more victims. Hearing that, Shimotsuki replies how Shindo is exactly like Tsunemori and happily tells him to not overdo it. Suddenly, Shimotsuki receives a call from Hanashiro who demands they (the PSB) hand over Zaharias and his wife. Meanwhile, a beaten and bruised Ignatov is handcuffed to a chair in an underground bunker, implying that Aschenbach has been torturing, drugging and interrogating him for the last two days. In the room, Aschenbach mocks Ignatov for his foolishness and demands to hear everything Ignatov knows about Bifrost and its Inspectors. Asking Aschenbach what he means, Ignatov’s face is grabbed by Aschenbach. Presenting Ignatov with a video of a bound and beaten Kisaragi in it, Aschenbach threatens to murder Kisaragi if he doesn’ comply. Pissed, Ignatov calls Aschenbach a ''“bastard,” before almost collapsing. Suddenly the door opens, and Saionji enters the room. Greeting his mother, Aschenbach is asked if he has gotten anything about MOFA (Foreign Affairs) from Ignatov. Aschenbach informs Saionji that he hasn’t yet, but he has taken measures to do so. Saionji utters her disbelief that Nisei had connections with the Ministry of Foreign Affairs but is glad that they can now eliminate their influence from the Immigrant community. As Ignatov fights his anxiety attack, Saionji congratulates Torri. Changing the subject, Aschenbach asks Saionji about her game and Saionji replies that her game is going well. Approaching Ignatov, Saionji continues that there should be an opening among the Congressmen soon, so they should settle things while they can still use Azusawa as a pawn. Aschenbach states that Azusawa is just buttering her up and Saionji replies that she knows as she lifts Ignatov's chin. Saionji continues that while Azusawa is useful, he is still dangerous and that can only put her faith in the bond between parent and child. Watching Saionji smear his blood like lipstick, Ignatov listens as Saionji mentions his brother and collapses. Later that night, Shimotsuki and Shindo meet up with Hanashiro at the harbour where Zaharias’ cruise liner is docked. Confronting Hanashiro, Shindo deduces that Foreign Affairs had Heaven’s Leap marked long before their investigation. Hanashiro asks the basis for Shindo’s deduction and Shindo explains that its because they know that the real Zaharias on the boat. Going up to Hanashiro, Shindo is stopped by Shimotsuki who tells him to fall back. Despite Shindo’s objections, Shimotsuki orders him to follow her orders and asks Hanashiro exactly when the Suppressing Action Department Infiltrated Heaven’s Leap. Both parties then get into a jurisdiction brawl as Hanashiro offers to give them information on Sasagawa’s killer, Azusawa. Suddenly, the three of them are interrupted by the sound of an explosion. Turning towards the cruise liner, the three of them see the ship engulfed in flames. Realizing that Zaharias and his wife are dead, Hanashiro orders her team through the comms to take command of the crime scene. Shindo suggests to Shimotsuki that they go rescue Kisaragi and Ignatov now. Agreeing, Shimotsuki yells at Hanashiro that they are even now and drives off. Back at the Public Safety Bureau, Shimotsuki holds an emergency meeting with the team in Karanomori’s lab. Informing the team of Zaharias’ murder, Shimotsuki comes up with multiple scenarios that could’ve led to it. Todoroki asks if this is bad for them. Upset, Shimotsuki snaps and declares that she’ll do something to permit the search because she’s not letting two of her subordinates die without a fight. Shimotsuki then orders the team to focus on their own responsibilities while she leaves to talk with Chief Hosorogi directly.As Shimotsuki leaves, she orders Shindo to handle the crime scene. Acknowledging her orders, Shindo orders Karanomori to summarise what they currently know. Pulling up the current case records, Karanomori informs Shindo that Zaharias and his wife were killed by the same bomb as the other terrorist attacks, making this the fifth and last one. Continuing on, Hinakawa reports that a rental car was located near the site. Shindo asks about the man they discovered at the PR event hall and Karanomori tells him that the man is Harris Sho Flannagan, O’Brien’s son. Hearing this, Irie asks why Flannagan was in a vegetative state, so Karanomori explains that Flannagan overdosed on a weird concoction of hue improvement drugs. Listening, Irie asks why Flannagan was with the Shinogi and Todoroki explains that Flannagan was her old colleague’s kid. Shindo remarks that since Shinogi was also attacked, it blows away all of their previous assumptions. Summing up the various crimes that they’ve exposed, the drug use in mental care facilities, the prostitution ring and the arms smuggling, Shindo surmises that the culprit’s goal was to expose and indict Japan for their crimes against Immigrants. Confused, Irie asks who the culprit is and Shindo suggests that the culprit may be a ghost. Shindo further surmises that Shinogi, O’Brien, Nisei and Auma were all implicit in a plan to expose these crimes, but someone ended up using it against them. As he leaves, Shindo insists that everyone reviews the case evidence with the idea that Shinogi, Auma, O’Brien and Nisei were trying to save the Special Religious Zone and explains that he’s got an errand to run. At the elevator, Irie immediately stops Shindo. Revealing that he knows that Shindo is going to perform a mental trace, Irie explains that everyone got an email from Ignatov ordering them to make sure Shindo doesn’t do anything reckless. Irie continues reasoning that they can’t have Shindo collapsing again. However, Shindo reveals that he is determined to go through with it because he can’t sit on his butt while Ignatov and Kisaragi may be in danger. Smiling, Shindo admits that keeping promises to the dead is a bit demanding and heads out. In O’Brien’s wrecked hospital room, Shindo silently tells Ignatov that he’ll be fine as he taps into his mentalist abilities. As the pain becomes excruciating, Shindo’s vision reveals that O’Brien was approached by some men led by the second bomber who helped fake his death by chopping off his left arm and escorting him somewhere. The bomber then kills himself, ending the vision. Collapsing, Shindo expresses his relief that O’Brien is alive. Meanwhile, O’Brien is seen recovering in a tent. In Stronskaya’s dreams, Stronskaya recalls the moment when she and Ignatov informs Shindo of their plans to go back to Russia. Sad, Ignatov explains that his brother was called to active duty by the military there. Stronskaya explains that she wants to help her mother too. Shindo remarks that his Dad told him that if they go back, they’ll be conscripted too. Ignatov rebuts that its standard procedure for nations outside Japan and Stronskaya reassures Shindo that they will return once peace comes to their country. Ignatov shares in the promise. Shindo reluctantly replies that he’ll wait for them and the three of them make a promise to meet again someday. Waking up, Stronskaya finds herself being wheeled away to an elevator by men in doctor’s uniforms. The “doctors” inform Stronskaya that there has been a change in her hue and that she is being transported to a relief facility. Stronskaya objects claiming that her tests came out normal, but the doctors reassure her that they are just checking. Suddenly, the elevator doors open, revealing Heaven’s Leap followers. The last thing Stronskaya hears are the men chanting a prayer above her. Quotes * Kisaragi: Why do they follow that fraud? Does religion just prey on the weak? Ignatov: Maybe they need someone to reach out to them when everyone has abandoned them. Kisaragi: I'm surprised you'd say that. Ignatov: What kind of person do you think I am? Kisaragi: A person who doesn't need help. Ignatov: Everyone needs help ~~Ignatov and Kisaragi's conversation * "The only equal to Sibyl in our society is Bifrost." ~~Kyoko Saionji Trivia * The name Jo Van Es written in the patient charts is a reference to Jo Van Es, the commentator for Gogglebox Australia and other TV channels and programs. * The term 'Peacebreakers' is a reference to the paramilitary group which supplied Guillermo Garcia his weapons in Case.3 In the Realm Beyond. * Zaharias' cruise liner, The Norn is a reference to the Norns of Norse mythology, mysterious beings who rule the destiny of gods and humans. In one variation, they are described as three female giantesses named Urðr (Past), Verðandi (Present) and Skuld (Future) and are depicted as drawing water from the Well of Fate while taking away the sand that suppports it. They pour the water over the Yggdrasill tree so that its branches will not rot. (source: Wikipedia) *'Caesar's Gold Coins' is a reference to "gifts" given to others with great arrogance. It stems from the fact that Julius Caesar, whose dictatorship lasted only two years before he was murdered (46 BC - 44 BC), was the first Roman politician to place his image on a coin while he was still alive. This was considered unacceptable political hubris and the coins were only minted for five years with the last coin minted on the day before his death. (source: NGC) Gallery Images continued in: 0306- (1).png 0306- (2).png 0306- (3).png 0306- (4).png 0306- (5).png 0306- (6).png 0306- (7).png 0306- (8).png Main article: 0306 Caesar's Gold Coins/Image Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries